Abstract The focus of this proposal is to host a triple-negative breast cancer (TNBC)-focused scientific conference entitled ?1st International TNBC Conference: Illuminating Actionable Biology in TNBC? to a diverse, international audience on Sept. 25-26, 2017, in Atlanta, GA. The broad, long-term objective of the proposed conference is to help realize the promises of precision medicine for TNBC patients, for whom there are still no approved targeted drugs or prognostic assays. As a result, a diagnosis of TNBC confers a bleak prognosis that contrasts starkly with that of non-TNBC patients, for whom advances in precision medicine have revolutionized clinical care. In addition, African American (AA) breast cancer patients have an increased risk of poor clinical outcomes, such as metastasis and death, compared with European American (EA) patients, because: (a) AA women have a 2-3-fold greater likelihood of developing TNBC and (b) even among TNBC patients, AAs experience a more aggressive disease course than EAs. Thus, the biology of TNBC differs fundamentally between AAs and EAs, leading to a glaring racial disparity in breast cancer outcomes. Progress in TNBC research has thus stagnated because of the overwhelming complexity, inter-patient and intratumor heterogeneity of this disease. To deconvolve this complexity, it is necessary for a diversity of TNBC investigators across the globe, with their unique perspectives, distinct areas of expertise, and complementary resources, to join together to identify and validate actionable TNBC biology, which if exploited, can transform clinical care for TNBC patients. However, at present, there are limited opportunities for TNBC investigators to meet one another because TNBC-focused conferences are exceedingly rare. Thus, there is an urgent unmet need for an international scientific conference exclusively dedicated to TNBC research, which we propose to fill through three specific aims: Aim 1: To present the latest research on actionable biology in TNBC from leaders in the field to a diverse, international audience. Talks will be given on topics related to actionable biology in TNBC (biology of TNBC, big data analysis, health disparities, prognostic/predictive biomarkers, novel drug targets, and treatment strategies), with the keynote address delivered by Prof. Ian Ellis of the University of Nottingham. Registration will be capped at 250. Travel awards and waived registration will be provided to meritorious applicants from groups underrepresented in the life sciences, and measures will be taken to assist attendees with childcare needs. Aim 2: To provide a forum for labs across the world to present their latest research findings on TNBC in a poster session. Up to 50 abstracts will be accepted and presentations will be judged by an esteemed panel of researchers. Aim 3: To host an engaging, innovative and participant-led ?Talk It and Chalk It? brainstorming session to generate new research ideas. The impact of successful completion of these aims will be to disseminate cutting-edge research findings about actionable biology in TNBC to diverse researchers from around the world and to stimulate collaborative TNBC research that can advance precision medicine for the TNBC patients.